A classic
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Es normal estar enamorado. Lo común en todo adolescente. Sobre todo, si no eres un adolescente; la chica que te gusta te detiene en una carrera ilegal de autos, te esposan, chantajean e involucran en una investigación criminal sin tu consentimiento. Como toda novela juvenil [Escolar]
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

…

Apestaba a cigarrillos y alcohol.

Las noches en Zootopia eran frías. Las luces intermitentes de los múltiples bares, hoteles de mala muerte y prostíbulos circulaban en las pupilas de Nicholas Wilde. Iba de copiloto en un Volkswagen escarabajo color azul y placa clonada.

Flash era muy eficiente.

Jugó distraídamente con el palillo de dientes que tenía en la boca mientras escuchaba las risas de Finnick al conducir. Era sábado y por ende todos los establecimientos estaban repletos. Nadie le tomaría importancia a un par de menores que conducían un auto robado y con placa sacada de una falsa mecánica.

─ Ese imbécil ni siquiera sabe contar, Nick ─ le aseguró son una sonrisa, dobló una esquina y se metió por un callejón. ─ Podrías ponerle un par de putas al frente y ni siquiera sabría en cuantos agujeros puede entrar.

Río entre diente y Nicholas rodó los ojos. Finnick se caracterizaba por siempre alardear de mujeres, y la mitad eran inventadas. Sin embargo, con su cabello y ojos dorados nadie rebatía sus falsas hazañas en la cama con cientos de mujeres que, según su amigo, eran hermosas y dignas de un hotel cinco estrellas cuando en realidad se contentaban con follar en un sucio callejón.

Avanzaron unas cuadras más y unas luces intermitentes los cegaron.

Comenzaron a sonar aplausos.

─ Llegaron.

Reconoció la voz de Flash entre las muchas personas de ese concurrido lugar. Sonrió y se le acercó a su perezoso amigo. Flash le devolvió la sonrisa lentamente.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ observó los muchos rostros, buscando uno en especial. ─ ¿Dónde está?

Flash se encogió de hombros.

─ Nada.

Gruñó y asintió con la cabeza en disgusto. Finnick estaba coqueteando con chicas que poseían más plástico que arterias y el olor a tabaco y otras drogas ilegales comenzaron a entrar a su nariz. Sólo necesitaba una revancha y se iría a casa para no ver ese pútrido lugar hasta el mes siguiente.

La carrera de autos ilegales eran un entretenimiento barato que contenían todo lo que a él le gustaba: adrenalina, velocidad y dinero fácil. Era un experto en cada callejón existente en Zootopia y los puntos ciegos de las cámaras. A sus diecisiete años, Nicholas Wilde era un hijo de las calles que se enorgullecía de su origen y lo explotaba al máximo. Nadie podía ganarle en velocidad, aunque las estafas eran su especialidad. Lograba ciento veinte kilómetros en un santiamén. Algo bueno si necesitabas huir de la justicia. Él era un campeón.

Eso hasta un mes atrás.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los párpados. Hace un mes exactamente, su título le tuvo que ser dado a un novato encapuchado cuando le ganó en una carrera "amistosa".

Sus huevos eran amistosos.

Quería una revancha con ese imbécil y conseguir su dinero, darse una ducha e ir a dormir.

─ Nick ─ Finnick hablaba emocionado, relamiéndose los labios y mirando por el rabillo a las chicas plásticas con las que hablaba hace un rato ─ ¿No vienes con nosotros después de la carrera?

Él le dio la espalda.

─ No estoy interesado.

─ ¡Oh vamos! ─ Finnick gruñó con molestia y Nick rodó los ojos. Ahí venía de nuevo su: ─ Tienes que estrenar de una buena vez eso que te cuelga de entre las piernas.

Sn poder evitarlo, se sonrojó. No era el secreto mejor guardado pero pocas personas sabía de ello ─ una de ellas era Finnick, para su desgracia─, que él Nicholas Wilde: alto, pelirrojo, de buen porte y ojos jades… era virgen.

─ ¿¡Pero qué!?

La voz de Finnick fue tan aguda cuando le confesó su nula vida sexual, que él se encogió en su asiento. Nunca había estado con una mujer en su vida y tampoco le interesara hasta encontrar la indicada y casarse. No tener algo de "una noche" o "sexo por antojo". Sino, algo más romántico: hacer el amor.

─ Mariconadas.

Claro que para su rubio amigo esas eran tonterías que se habían formado en su cabeza desde que Shakespeare entró a su vida.

Un ruido de motores sonó, abriéndose paso entre el bullicio. Allí estaba, enano y con un casco que se le resbalaba por el cuello.

El idiota que le había quitado el título. Y no venía solo.

Nick rió con ganas, ¿acaso esperaba intimidarlo con sus patéticos…

─ ¡Son policías! ─ chilló una de las chicas plásticas.

… ¿Amigos?

Nick ahogó un grito masculino cuando un par de piernas delicadas se posaron en su cuello. Se sonrojó furiosamente,

Olía a jazmines y miel.

─ Nicholas Wilde ─ dijo una voz arriba suyo y él sintió que la sangre la bombeaba directamente al cerebro.

Sobre él, estaba la nueva alumna de intercambio que le había robado suspiros con la mirada: Judy Hopps. La enana peli-lateada justiciera que gustaba de la cocina y, al parecer, atrapar delincuentes juveniles.

─ Estás arrestado ─ le dijo con voz juguetona, acercando sus pechos hacia su rostro sin notarlo. Sintió algo de sangre correr por su nariz.

Oh, maldición.

Y lo peor es que no le parecía una mala idea.

* * *

 **AuthorNote: He vuelto, después de tanto tiempo -cantando-.** Y ustedes me preguntarán, ¿Qué carajos es esto? Pues mi yo misma lo sé, así que dejen sus cavilaciones en los comentario para ver que opinan. Y sí, Sé que esto lo tuve que subir hace dos meses, pero se me han presentado problemas tanto de inspiración como académicos y, bueno, algo de lo que no deseo hablar. Lo importante que es que he decidido rehacer mis capítulos y re-subirlos en el tiempo que tenga ( una vez al menos, capaz :'v). **ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic lo he colocado en calificación "M" por futuros limes/lemons que espero puedan educarme porque estoy nula en ese tema. ( _Si no tienes idea... ¿¡Por qué mierda quieres hacer lemons!? / PORQUE YOLO) :V_.  
Una última cosa: escriban en la caja de comentario referete a las actualizaciones. Si deseas por: una vez al mes/ una vez cada 15 días/ N.A. No me pidan una vez a la semana porque sé que no está en mis posibilidades. Chau.

Deja un **review** si lo amaste lo adoraste o lo vomitaste


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Negociaciones**

 **...**

* * *

─ Entonces…

El aire sombrío de la oficina era palpable. La comisaría de Zootopia se caracterizaba por el orden y rigidez en que trabajaban los oficiales, al menos, eso decían los periódicos y las prensas locales. Sin embargo, era otra historia: papeleo por aquí y por allá, de misiones ya cumplidas o las que estaban en la agenda del día. Siempre había trabajo por hacer.

Judy Hopps lo sabía a la perfección.

Se recargó contra la pared de la mano izquierda al despacho del Jefe Bogo, y miró la escena con desinterés. Ya era típico para ella: el mismo Jefe leyendo el papeleo y quejándose de la vida y la juventud, en su opinión desastrosa; con una taza de café a la mano y el reproductor de música en la mesa. Frente a él, se encontraba el delincuente juvenil atrapado hace dos horas.

─ Nicholas Wilde ─ murmuró, mordisqueando un palito de zanahoria.

No pasaba los dieciocho años por lo que decía su expediente. Arqueó una ceja al recordar el historial nada limpio del chico: peleas pandilleras, carreras ilegales y estafa en gran escala. Aunque, lo que más le impresionaba era su perfil psicológico. Sin manchas o algo que lo delatara como un posible psicópata. A simple vista, lucía cómo un chico cualquiera.

Al parecer se había quedado observándolo por demasiado tiempo. Nicholas giró y sus miradas chocaron. Jade y cielo se encontraron y algo hizo click en Judy. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. El hico era guapo, nadie podía negar eso. Alto, fornido y con un cabello color casi caramelo que haría suspira a cualquier chica. Él le sonrió, cómo si adivinara sus pensamientos y ella desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento por no sonreír tontamente. Vestía con pantalón caqui y una camisa verde que hacía juego con sus ojos, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y actitud relajada; cómo si estar frente al Jefe de la División de Menores de la comisaría de Zootopia era algo normal en él. Por su historial juraba que así era.

Suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso. Al parecer el "delincuente juvenil" no despegó su vista de ella mientras lo hacía. Vio claramente cómo tragaba y se daba aire subiendo y bajando la camisa.

¿Ahora lucía nervioso?

─ Hermosa…

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

¿¡Ahora ella estaba nerviosa!?

Bogo también notó la actitud rara de Hopps y Wilde. Lucían como, valga la redundancia, adolescentes.

Tontos adolescentes.

Sin embargo, la situación le parecía de lo más irónica.

─ ¿Sucede algo, Hopps?

Además, le encantaba molestar a la novata.

─ Nada, señor ─ Judy carraspeó antes de seguir─ Sólo ciento algo de calor.

─ ¿Enserio? Uhmm… ¿Y usted que opina, Wilde.

El susodicho dio un respingo.

─ Eh ─ carraspeo─. Sí, algo señor

─ Ya veo ─ Bogo dio una mirada intuitiva a Wilde. Se le notaba nervioso por primera vez en la habitación, estaba sonrojado y desviaba la mirada a Hopps cada que podía. Sonrió, iba a divertirse un rato. ─ Ya que lo mencionan, Hopps abre la ventana.

Ella asintió.

Sabía que Hopps debía elevarse en sus tobillos para alcanzar siquiera las persianas. Por lo que, según sus cálculos y la leggin ajustada en qué consistía su uniforme, Wilde no tardaría en hacer reacción. Y así lo hizo. Vio cómo él seguía descaradamente el trasero de Hopps. Con la mirada.

Casi cómo un zorro ve a una presa.

Como predijo, Hopps se elevó en sus tobillos y dejó ver parte de su cintura al alzarse su camisa. Wilde siguió observando a Hopps, y él al susodicho. Apretaba los labios y su cara se volvía más roja cuando Hopps, incapaz de alcanzar las persianas, se acomodó de rodillas en una silla. La curva de su cintura se marcaba con su trasero perfecto y jadeaba inconscientemente cuando se estiraba.

Bogo sonrió.

─ Hopps, puede retirarse.

Judy se giró sorprendida, inconsciente de que con esa acción, se le veía la tira de las bragas. **"Sexy chic"** dictaba la prenda y Nicholas Wilde, se mentalizó soñar con esa frase y una Judy con escasas ropas a partir de ahora.

─ Pero, ni siquiera hemos hecho las requisas preliminares. Los chequeos de la escena, testigos y-…

─ Ahora.

La voz del Jefe sonaba dura cual piedra y Judy supo que estaba molesto por algo. Aunque no sabía si era por ella. Tragó saliva.

─ A la orden.

Salió del despacho apresurada, rozando sin querer a un atontado Nicholas, pero ni lo notó.

Necesitaba un chocolate para los nervios.

* * *

─ ¿Sabes en lo que te has metido, Wilde?

Nicholas le dio una mirada altiva.

No se había intimidado antes por la policía y no lo haría ahora. Las casetas policiales eran prácticamente su segunda casa de todas las noches que se la pasaba allí jugando cartas con Flash y Finnick. Bogo le respondió al duelo de miradas, sin bajar la cabeza. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que, de la nada Bogo empezó a reír.

Nick frunció el ceño ¿Y ahora qué cara-…?

─ La novata tiene un buen culo, ¿No crees?

Su mandíbula se desencajó.

─ ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO DICE VIEJO ENFERMO!?

Es decir, ¡El tipo podía ser el padre de Judy!

─ Seamos sinceros, Wilde ─ él se recargó en la silla bastante relajado. Nick seguía confundido─ Los dos somos hombres ¿Cierto?

Nick asintió con la cabeza.

─ Por lo que, podemos hablar de estas cosas ¿O me equivoco?

Volvió a asentir.

─ Entonces, expláyate chico. ¿Tengo razón… o no?

De nuevo, volvió a asentir.

─ Eh… sí, creo.

─ Bien, entonces. Hablemos entre hombres, siéntate.

El pelirrojo obedeció.

¿A esto se le llamaba "la charla"?

─ ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la novata?

─ Su culo, señor. Pero sus tetas no están mal.

─ ¿Qué copa le das?

─ Mínimo F, señor.

─ Y tienes buen ojo, chico ─ Bogo le rascó la cabeza en actitud amistosa, Nick se dejó hacer, cómo cachorro.

Por alguna razón, se sentía bien. Cómo si se quitara un peso de encima y pudiera hablar tranquilamente de una chica sin que el tema de su virginidad saliera a resaltar. Arrugó el ceño. Nunca tendría ese tipo de conversaciones de nuevo con sus amigos.

─ Ahora que estamos en confianza ─ Bogo se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente detrás de él. Apretó suavemente su hombro y le sonrió. Nick le devolvió la sonrisa ─ Quiero negociar contigo.

─ ¿Sobre qué, señor?

Él rió alegre y Nick siguió sonriendo, inocentemente.

Medio chilló cuando su hombro fue apretado con fuerza.

─ Más bien son… **negociaciones,** Wilde─ Nicholas tragó saliva sonoramente. La mirada del jefe no le gustaba para nada…

─ ¿Qué clase de negociaciones?

─ Oh, nada fuera de lo común ─ dijo con elocuencia, comenzando a caminar por la sala. El pelirrojo lo siguió con la mirada, desconfiado ─ Sólo deseo que trabajes con nosotros en un caso.

Nicholas rió con ganas.

─ ¡Ja! Ahora si confirmo que estás drogado, maldito viejo ─ lo miró desafiante, con superioridad ─ ¿Crees que alguien como YO caería en una propuesta cómo es…?

" ─ _ **¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la novata?**_

─ _**Su culo, señor. Pero sus tetas no están mal.**_

─ _**¿Qué copa le das?**_

─ _**Mínimo F, señor."**_

…

Bogo sonrió con sorna al ver la cara de pasmo del joven.

Y la leve erección en sus pantalones.

Apagó la cinta de video y se le acercó.

─ ¿Tenemos un trato, Wilde?

La sonrisa de suficiencia del Jefe le cayó cómo un baldazo de agua fría a su orgullo. Asintió con la cabeza, lentamente y sin mucha convicción.

¿Qué más podría salir mal?

─ Sin embargo, soy un hombre razonable.

─ Que te den por el...

─ Así que Hopps será tu compañera.

…

 _ **Mierda**_

Oh, estaba muy jodido.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Hello, bitches XD. No vengo con el capítulo en 15 días cómo me han dicho en los comentarios... sino un poco antes ¿Verdad?. Ya ni sé. Mi espacio y tiempo es cómo Namek y ya ni sé dóndeestoy (?. Ok, demasiada droga por hoy :V. Sólo venía a darles mis cordiales agradecimientos a todos los que han dado vsito bueno al fanfic. Disculpen alguna falla ortográfica, a veces se me pasa y bueno, somos humanos y nos equivocamos. **Momentos random** : ¿Ya vieron el manga 86 de SNK? Está pero, cómo dirían los mexicanos (?, re-padre :V. Debo comer unas palomas para celebrar XD.

Sigan dejando sus comentarios a ver que les parecen los capítulos, yo los recibo con gusto.

Deja un **review** si lo amaste, lo adoraste o lo vomitaste


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Amigos**

…

* * *

Pululaba dentro de la reducida habitación. Judy se mordía el labio y lanzaba maldiciones entre dientes dirigidas al Jefe, a su mala suerte y sobre todo a Nicholas Wilde. Benjamín la observaba con ojos curiosos, a la vez que empapaba una rosquilla de fresa en el café. Había estado así desde que salió de la oficina del Jefe Bogo, dando vueltas en su reducido despacho y pateando el bote de basura una que otra vez.

─ Judy, Judy, Judy ─ intervino al ver que la chica se sentaba en el sofá, exhausta ─ Refunfuñando no solucionarás nada.

Ella le dio una mirada envenenada.

─ Ya lo sé, Ben. No eres mi padre.

─ Eso también lo sé ─ el rubio dirigió sus negros ojos hacia ella, cogió la caja de donas y se sentó junto a su lado ─Pero sí soy tu amigo ─ le guiñó un ojo amistosamente y la peliblanca dio un suspiro.

─ Sí… y uno de los mejores, Benjamín ─ le sonrió con sinceridad y atrapó una rosquilla con glasé del empaque. Comenzó a masticar ─ Es sólo que tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

─ ¿Ahora eres un pony rosa y excéntrico*, Judy?

Ella rió y movió la nariz chistosamente: ─ No, pero algo me huele muy mal ─ el ambiente se tensó. Ben dejó a medio comer su dona con frutillas y se miraron a los ojos. ─ Ese chico… Wilde, no sé. Siento que lo tendré que ver más a menudo a partir de ahora.

─ ¿El de las carreras clandestinas en Plaza Sahara?

─ El mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Judy siguió hablando:

─ Sé que es un año mayor que yo, Ben. Y, ¿sabes lo más interesante? ─ el rubio negó con la cabeza ─ Que estamos en la misma escuela.

Él dio un gritito agudo.

─ ¡Excelente! ─ aplaudió felizmente y Judy arqueó una ceja, exigiéndole una explicación ─ Esto me recuerda a esa novela de acción que he estado leyendo: _"Entre armas y corazones"*_. Oh, ustedes se ven igual a los protagonistas

─ ¿En qué, exactamente? ¿Tengo cara de que me gusten los mercenarios y aplicarme más siliconas que grasas en el cuerpo?

─ En primera: no es mercenario, es contrabandista de armas… y en segunda ¡Ángela Goldin* es una diosa! ─ Judy rodó los ojos.

─ Lo que tú digas, Ben.

La peliblanca se estiró gatunamente y se levantó del sofá de un salto. La noche comenzó a presentarse a través de las ventanas. Judy corrió las cortinas rápidamente y se colocó en el marco para admirar el efecto de las luces de neón junto a las personas danzantes por las calles. Benjamín la observaba atento. Desde que Hopps había llegado, la estación había sufrido una revolución: un adolescente en las instalaciones.

Y sobre todo, la primera mujer en pisar la comisaría central de Zootopia.

Todavía recordaba la mirada despectiva del Jefe Bogo hacía con la novata la primera vez que se presentó.

─ Me llamo Judy Hopps ─ dijo con seguridad y alegría, mirando a todos los aburridos oficiales ─ Me siento muy emocionada por estar aquí. Enserio. Es una oportunidad única que me han dado y la verdad no los decepcionaré ¡Pondré todo mi esfuerzo y las calles de Zootopia estarán libres de malhechores!

Gritó a través del micrófono con determinación y espontaneidad. Benjamín juró que sus ojos brillaron, en el fondo, estaba nerviosa. Pero aun así tenía el coraje de subir y hablar frente a más de cincuenta hombres desinteresados y el doble de su tamaño. El auditorio quedó en silencio, ni una mosca se movió y ahora sí la vio temblar. Él se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos antes de gritar.

─ ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO!

Aplaudió y aplaudió cómo un desquiciado hasta que las miradas molestas de los oficiales lo obligaron a bajar la intensidad a sus palmas.

Se escucharon unas risas.

─ Bien ─ dijo el Jefe ─ Suficiente circo por hoy. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Se levantó de su asiento y se fue caminando tranquilamente a la puerta posterior del estrado. Los demás oficiales lo siguieron, estos por la puerta principal. Algunos lo empujaron por el hombro y se rieron de su peso. Eso le hubiera dolido bastante hace unos años, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que se burlaran de la grasa en su cuerpo y su adicción a los dulces.

─ Benjamín, ¿Cierto?

El giró, encontrándose con la novata mirándolo con ternura. Algo se removió en él cuando ella levantó su mano y le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

─ Soy Judy

Él dudó en un momento, pero al final, estrechó su mano con efusividad.

─ Ben para ti

Ambos rieron tontamente y Benjamín la observó con admiración.

Al fin ya no se sentía tan solo.

─ ¡CLAWHAUSER!

Se tambaleó cuando el grito del Jefe llegó a sus oídos. Judy giró también asustada, echándole una mirada compasiva. Él le sonrió nerviosamente.

─ No te preocupes, Judy ─ trató de que su voz le salga fuerte, pero tartamudeó un poco por lo asustado que estaba ─ T-tengo que ir, e-el Jefe me llama…

Se acercó a la puerta, abrió la cerradura y estaba por irse cuando una mano amiga le agarró el brazo.

─ No dejes que te intimide.

Judy lo miraba con culpa, cómo si ella fuera la responsable del porqué el Jefe siempre lo tratara cómo basura. Si tan sólo pudiera…

─ ¡CLAWHAUSER!

La voz del Jefe llegó más irritada y él se tuvo que disculpar atropelladamente y salir corriendo. ¿Por qué si eran amigos, Judy siempre se sentía cómo la culpable de todo lo que ninguno de los dos había hecho? ¿Por qué él debía pagar los pecados de su padre? Tal vez si se lo explicara ella lo enten…

Paró en seco.

" _No"_ pensó _"Ella no correrá peligro por mi culpa"_

Sin más, corrió los dos pisos hacia la oficina principal. Esperaba y rezaba, que no se cumpla el rumor que circulaba en los chismorreos de la oficina.

* * *

─ Al fin llegas.

Tiritó leve ante la mirada fría del Jefe. Conocía tan bien esa expresión en su rostro moreno y lleno de cicatrices. Tragó saliva y se obligó a hablar.

─ ¿Me llamaba?

─ No, es que me encanta ver tu mierdero rostro en mi oficina ─ soltó con sarcasmo ─ Apunta, ya sabes que no repito las cosas.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a sacar un lapicero de su bolsillo en la camisa, las manos le sudaban de nervios y el bolígrafo se le resbaló de una mano a otra hasta que lo pudo mantener firme. Sólo allí reparó en el segundo personaje en la oscura habitación.

Él debía ser el famoso _Wilde_

─ Hey, amigo ─ parpadeó cuando el chico movió sus manos frente a su rostro ─ ¿Te gusto acaso?

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

Era guapo.

─ No me sorprendería, Wilde ─ el Jefe habló con desinteresado mientras firmaba unos papeles. Aun así, su tono despectivo seguía palpable ─ Sería algo típico de un tipo a que le van las **pollas.**

Benjamín sintió su mundo caer.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ser homosexual era un pecado en la estación?

─ Escribe de una vez, no tengo todo el día ─ el moreno hizo un gesto vago con la mano y el rubio asintió parcamente ─ Quiero que le digas al idiota del "alcalde" ─ soltó la palabra con desprecio ─ Que he aceptado a otro agente para una investigación en su programa especial.

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño. El _programa especial_ del que hablaba, era la inclusión de los jóvenes en los diversos trabajos en Zootopia para así evitar los múltiples problemas en la sociedad desde la raíz.

Bogo tomó algo de agua antes de soltar el veredicto.

─ Hopps tendrá un compañero ─ ahora el rubio estaba preocupado. Miró al Jefe con expectativa y cerró fuerte los ojos cuando volvió a hablar, angustiado ─ Wilde y ella trabajarán en el caso que les asignaré. Es todo. Largo.

Quiso decir algo, oponerse o soltar un murmullo en reproche, pero nada salió de su garganta. El nudo era tan grande que hasta le costaba pasar la saliva. Sólo logró decir una frase miserable.

─ Sí, señor.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad al salir y dejó escapar al fin todo el aire contenido.

─ Oh, Judy…

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Ea ea no se acostumbren XD. La inspiración llegó bitches y heme aquí con un capítulo extra por así decirlo de la historia. Cuando pensé en el nuevo fic, quise que varios temas salieran de la sociedad, entre ellos la homosexualidad;que es un tema muy polémico en estos días. Cómo mi humilde opinión, pienso que todos y todas somos iguales y tenemos los mismos derechos, tanto si eres hetero, homo, bi, trans, pan, ect. Pero no se confundan, su autora es hetero, sólo me gustaría recalcarlo y dejar mi granito de arena en sus cabezas.

Aclarando el vocabulario:

 _Una pony rosa y excéntrica:_ Se refiere a Pinkye Pie, una de las protagonistas de la serie "My Little Pony". Se me ocurrió por un capítulo en el que (no recuerdo el nombre) usa su "pinky sentido" para predecir cosas. Muy recomendado, gracioso y sin sentido XD.

 _"Entre armas y corazones"_ : novela random que salió de mi cabeza.

 _"Ángela Goldie":_ Referencia a Angelina Jolie.

Pasando al fic... ¿Y que tal? ¿Cómo esta ¿Muy mierda? :'V. Ya que Nick tenía amigos, pensé ¿Y por qué Judy tampoco tiene otro además del sensual zorro? Y, ¡boom! apareció el leopardo/chita o cómo sea ese gordinflón. Una cosa. Estreno una nueva sección de respondiendo comentarios. Para:

 **Janyo:** Hola y te respondo: no, Judy no es cocinera. Si no que al ser una de las hermanas mayores (me supongo) y de una familia numerosa, me supuse que tuvo que aprender a cocinar desde pequeña, así que es parte del CLUB de cocina. El hecho de que sea policía a tierna edad es algo que explicaré en el otro capítulo, no te preocupes :)

 **Miss Fenton ( y varios más probablemente):** En mi país (Perú), las tallas de brasier se dan en números. pero, quise ser más universal y colocarlo en copas, por lo que investigué en la página: **belleza/maquillaje/tips-y-consejos/sabes-cual-es-tu-talla-real-de-brasier ,** diciendo que la copa "E", es del 23-25, así que supuse que la copa "F" sería entre 26-28, quiere decir a mi parecer, ni muy grandes pero tampoco una tabla.

Espero haber contestado sus dudas por ahora. Sigan dejando su opinión en la caja de comentarios y sus preguntas también.

¡Ah!, una cosa: los demás personajes de Zootopia irán saliendo conforme avance la historia y su temática. Ojo: al ser este un fic AU, también existirán escenas que difieren bastante de las película y personajes creados por mí, la autora.

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE LO ADORASTE Y LO VOMITASTE ¡VAMOS! NO SEAS TACAÑO/A (?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Preámbulo**

…

* * *

 _Tick tack. Tick tack._

Finnick comenzó a morderse las uñas.

 _Tick tack. Tick tack._

Pasó la mano por su cabello en señal de frustración. Volvió a mirar la hora, la décima vez en dos minutos. Bufó.

 _Tick tack. Tick tack._

─ ¿¡Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez!?

 _Tick…_

Flash cayó unos segundos para observarlo con sus ojos cansados. Afuera el bullicio nocturno seguía. Las sirenas de policías habían cesado hace un par de horas, y Nick no aparecía. Finnick estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, sudando a mil y maldiciendo al pelirrojo cada dos segundos. Nunca se había demorado tanto; en todas las intervenciones que habían tenido siempre con unos cuantos billetes y una cerveza lo arreglaban todo.

Sin embargo, había gato encerrado.

¿Por qué se habían llevado únicamente a Nick?

Un ruido metálico llenó la paupérrima habitación. Finnick había tirado una placa falsa al bote de basura y ahora calaba un cigarrillo por los nervios.

─ Hey ─ Flash intervino al ver que el rubio manoseaba otra pieza de su trabajo─ No con la mercancía.

─ Es que no lo entiendo, Flash ─ sus ojos chocolate reflejaban toda la ansiedad acumulada en esas horas. Prendió otro cigarrillo, inhalando y exhalando el humo negro, relajándose visiblemente. Flash seguía sus pasos por el reducido cuarto de hotel ─ ¿Por qué sólo a Nick? ¿Por qué justo a ese bastardo?

Cayó exhausto en la camilla de hotel. Flash se sentó a su lado, comenzando a sentirse nervioso. Vale que Nick no era trigo limpio, no. Pero tampoco era un mal chico y sabía con qué y quién meterse. Eso significaba: cero drogas, cero homicidios de todo tipo, y por sobre todas las cosas; nunca hacer enojar a _Mister Big._ Eran las tres reglas básicas para sobrevivir ligeramente pleno en las calles de Zootopia. Y Nick cumplía las tres al pie de la letra.

¿Acaso había algo que ellos no sabían?

Tragó saliva.

─ ¿Y si esta vez… lo perdemos?

─ ¡Jamás digas eso cabrón! ─ se exaltó por el repentino grito de Finnick. Este escupió el cigarrillo y lo miró esta vez sin mucha convicción. Dudaba ─ Eso… es imposible, ¿Me oyes, Flash? Imposible.

Ambos quedaron en un tenso silencio.

─ ¿Te preocupa bastante, enano*?

Chasqueó la lengua.

─ Algo, mamífero*─ caló algo de la casi colilla entre sus dedos ─ Y a ti también.

─ Sep.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, esta vez uno más cómodo; perdidos en sus recuerdos. En dónde eran tres mocosos contra el mundo. Solos. Hambrientos.

Pero felices.

El ruido de una cerradura los alertó. Permanecieron en silencio. Un paso, dos pasos y escucharon el click de la puerta al abrirse.

Nick los miraba con una mezcla de emociones: entre efusivo y aterrado.

─ ¡Hijo de tu reputísima madre!

Finnick se lanzó a los brazos de Nick; siendo atajado por sus rápidos reflejos. Intentaba encubrir las lágrimas salientes de sus ojos, frotando su rostro contra la camisa verde del pelirrojo.

─ Oigan, ¿Qué carajos…?

─ Nos preocupaste.

Flash se unió a la emotiva escena, dando un fuerte pero lento abrazo. Nick suspiró, avergonzado; pero sonrió.

─ Parecemos gays.

─ ¿Quieres apostar?

─ Cállate, Flash.

Los tres se miraron y rieron escandalosamente en coro.

─ Bien, ya pasó el momento gay de la noche ─ Finnick retomó la conversación, acomodándose la chaqueta ─ ¿Qué carajo te pasó y por qué esa cara mierdosa?

Oh, la pregunta que no quería responder.

─ Ve trayendo los cigarrillos.

* * *

El bullicio citadino comenzó a extinguirse a medida que subía los cinco pisos para llegar a su departamento. Sólo deseaba tomarse una ducha e irse a dormir. Las ojeras en sus ojos decían lo mismo. Con los pies arrastrando y el cabello blanco platinado en desorden, llegó a su pequeño apartamento. Dios, no deseaba ni siquiera ojearse en un espejo. Ya sabía lo horrible que se veía.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, dio un largo y hondo respiro.

Y…

─ ¡JODIDO IDIOTA!

Explotó.

¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a ella lidiar con los problemas?

Pero, esta vez no era cualquier problema; si no uno con ojos preciosos color jade, cabello rizado que casi se parece a las doonas de zanahoria que tanto le gustaban, y esa sonrisa de dioses...

En definitiva, odiaba a su nuevo compañero.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Hola lectores :'D. Vengo con un medio capítulo, como dice el título, es un aperitivo antes del plato principal: la discusiónen la comisaría y mucho Judy/Nick. ewe. Quise hacer este capítulo, porque el siguiente tendrá el punto de vista de ambos (Nick y Judy) y deseé hacer eso para clarificar que ellos cuentan la historia. No sñe si me dejo entender. ¡Pero no importa! XD

Aclarando los *:

Enano: por la estatura de Finnick vista en la película, me pareció un chihuahua (corríjanme si estoy mal). Verán que lo llaman de diferentes formas debido a su estatura.  
Mamífero: es el apodo que le he dado a Flash. Verán el porqué más adelante.

Una disculpa a **JANYO** por no resolverte la duda de Judy, por si lo esperabas en esta actualización. Será para el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo ;)

Sigan dejando sus dudas y pedidos en los comentarios

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO ADORASTE O LO VOMITASTE. ¡ANDA! NO SEAS TACAÑO/A (?**


End file.
